National reports indicate a steady increase in youth substance use over the past eight years. Multiple risk factors for youth substance use include: (a) academic failure and (b) aggressive and oppositional behavior. School wide behavioral interventions represent a promising approach to addressing these risk factors. The proposed program will extend such school wide efforts by designing a comprehensive set of CD-ROM and Internet programs for a neglected context of the school experience: the school bus. On the school bus, where the level of supervision is low, student antisocial behavior manifests as harassment, bullying, assault, and drug dealing. The Phase I prototype successfully developed an interactive multimedia CD-ROM program and Internet site for bus drivers, focusing on three skills shown to have positive effects on student behavior: (a) creating a positive bus environment, (b) effective scanning and monitoring, and (c) effective delivery of consequences. Phase II development will expand the program for Internet use and include: (a) expanded components for bus drivers; (b) CD-ROM and Internet programs for use by classroom teachers to teach students appropriate bus behavior and procedures; (c) materials for administrators to create a supportive environment for bus behavior management, and (d) materials for parents to reinforce and support school efforts.